Kindness wrapped in Hate
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: Regulus Black helped his older brother Sirius escape and now he bears the brunt of his mothers wrath, but Sirius can't know this. No one can. Warnings: Child Abuse, Semi Graphic Violence I suppose, Rated T for those reasons, and because I'm overly cautious.
1. Kindness wrapped in Hate

**A/N: Another multi chaptered Harry Potter story, my attention span is ridiculous...but I do finish what I start so all will be finished, don't worry. Now on with the story, if the title makes no sense what so ever to you I'll explain it at the bottom V :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own any of the characters, I don't even own the words, who owns words by the way? Anyway, Harry Potter, not mine...Reggie would have featured alot more if I did :)**

* * *

**Prolouge - Kindness wrapped in Hatred**

The Potters were a known and well liked family among the good of the wizarding world, Charles Potter was a highly respected healer but was often called into the ministry to give his opinions in legal cases as he originally studied to be a magical lawyer, he had a full head of messy black hair and a mischievous smile, even in his late forties Charles was just as mischievous as he was in his teens.

Sarah Potter was a stay at home mother all though their son had long ago started school, she was occasionally called into to work in St Mungo's hospital for Magical Miladies but was normally found at home, she had beautiful red hair and brown glittering eye's.

Their son, James Potter, had recently finished fifth year and moving into sixth, he had the famous Potter hair, black and messy, with his mother's brown eyes and his father's mischievous smile, he was known at school as a part of a group called the Marauders along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Tonight they were having a quiet dinner, for once Charles was home for the family meal and was talking avidly about Quidditch with his son, Sarah was watching them smiling softly, she knew James was feeling resentful towards his father for never being home but the times were hard and more and more people were coming into the hospital needed help.

It was then their fire flared up in a green blaze, the distinct sign that someone was coming through the fire place by Floo.

"James, go upstairs." Charles whispered hurriedly, shoving the stubborn teen towards the stairs.

"Dad no," James hissed back eyeing the fire, he pulled his slightly curved wand out of his pocket, "I want to help."

"How? You've still got the trace on you, get up stairs, now." Charles hissed back forcefully and James, seeing his point but still not happy about it, reluctantly jogged up the stairs and hid in a cupboard.

Out of the fireplace came a unconscious and bruised Sirius Black, Sarah gasped and rushed forward gathering the boy in her arms and half dragged half carried him over to a nearby couch, Charles' eyes still hadn't left the fire place, his wand unwavering as the fire flared green again.

Another body stumbled out of the fire, covered in black soot and a few large bruises covering his skin, the boy stood and Charles brow furrowed, the boy looked a lot like Sirius did when he was younger, but this boy was leaner and shorter. Behind him was an old wooden trunk, on it were pictures of James, Remus and Peter Pettigrew along with Sirius, it also had lion's engraved into the wood along with the words Gryffindor's rule and Marauders forever.

Barely visible amongst all the graffiti and pictures was the words _Sirius O. Black _painted on the dark wood in golden chipping paint.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but please can you take in Sirius, he, he isn't fitting in very well at home and well, he talks about this family all the time and I was hoping you could take him in." The boy stuttered over his words and his eyes were fixed to the pale wooden floor but Charles could hear how desperate he sounded.

"Of course we will dear." Sarah spoke up, looking at the pale boy, he smiled weakly at her.

"I have to go, I think Sirius has everything in there, school stuff and all that. I can't bring anything else." The boy managed to get out through his stuttering.

"Do you want us to tell him anything son?" Charles asked stepping forward slightly but the boy stumbled back.

"Yes, yes. Tell him I hate him, tell him Regulus hates him." Regulus spat out, his eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembled, "Tell him Regulus is glad he is gone and hopes he never comes back, ever."

With that Regulus turned on his heel and threw a small bit of green powder into the fire, it exploded into green rising up to the height of Regulus, he stepped in and shouted something.

And Regulus was all but forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: So explaining the name which I wish I didn't have to because I'd liked to think it explained itself up there but...probably not. Anyway the thing is right up there ^ it had Regulus being all nice and caring and KIND but at the end he said he HATED him, I hope I made it clear that he didn't really want to say that...also on Charles and Sarah, I have no idea what James' parents names are or what they do or what they look like! I looked up some stuff, flicked through my books, (flicked, right,) but found nothin' so I made it up, if I used your James' parents names er, sorry. Same with their occupation. **

**Please review because I'd love to know your thoughts! :D**


	2. Chapter 1 : Home

**A/N: Hello! Back so soon? Yep! Thank you to the awesome reviewer! (That's a word right?) Now, I have a little bit of problems with this chapter...the first chapter, Gee I'm going so well... anyway, I'm just letting you know now, I am a slow updater, seriously, it's rediculous, and schools coming back soon and yeah. So, please continue reading! **

**Warnings : There is the smallest bit of abuse, well I don't know but it may or may not be graphic, I dunno.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Harry Potter series, don't own the characters either. All for fun, no profit what so ever.**

* * *

It was August thirty first and Sirius was in a dismal mood, tomorrow he would have to go back to school, not that he didn't love it there, he usually preferred to be there than at home but these holidays he had officially moved into the Potters household.

Apparently all thanks to his brother, Sirius doubted that, if Regulus did drop him off here with his stuff he probably just wanted him gone so he could become the heir.

Half way through the holidays a letter from Mrs Black and the Ministry had come at breakfast, both of which telling him he was disowned from the Black family and that Regulus would be the heir to the Black family fortune, Sirius couldn't care less.

Sirius had his birthday while he was here as well, officially turning sixteen, it was one of the best birthdays he ever had, no dark creatures or magic floating around, no deranged cousins or aunts or any family in particular, no evil and creepy looking house elf, no brat of a little brother, no crazy mother. He also had friends there, Remus and Peter both came around, James was already there and they spent the day doing everything and anything, Remus trying to keep them under control and failing completely, Peter wandering about crashing into everyone and everything a constant source of amusement and James right by his side doing whatever crazy thing he wanted to.

It didn't even cross his mind that a few days later Regulus was celebrating his birthday in his room cradling his arm and choking back sobs.

He spent the rest of the holidays wandering the streets with James and playing Quidditch, going out into the muggle world but more often than not they were found in Diagon Alley, they were both pure blood wizards after all, Sirius never thought about Regulus, forgot about him completely really.

The only time he ever thought of Regulus was when he thought he saw him in a hidden Alley of the main street of Diagon, the figure was curled up into a small ball shaking slightly, muffled sobs could be heard, when the figure heard Sirius' footsteps it's eye's had snapped up, Smokey grey eye's that looked exactly like Regulus' but before Sirius could get any closer the figure had stood up and ran away, leaving only a small puddle of blood where they were sitting.

But now he had to go back to school, back to where he'll have to see his idiot brother and his awful cousins, the only good one out of that lot is Andromeda, she's alright, granted he'll get to see everyone else to, Remus and Peter, the Prewett twins, all of Gryffindor and the other house's besides Slytherin.

His trunk was halfway packed, books and quills were strewn around the room Sarah and Charles gave to him.

The room was painted in a shade of white, posters were tacked up around the room, not ones like in Grimmauld place, even Sirius thought them distasteful they were only there to spite his mother, no it was posters of the Chudley Cannons grinning and waving or flying about, pictures of he and his friends stuck at various points around the room, the floor was carpeted with a shaggy red mat, in the corner was a dark wooden desk with piles of books and parchment piled high on top of it.

In the middle of the room was a large double bed, it's cover was a pale blue along with the pillows, Sirius really hadn't paid massive attention to his room as he was hardly ever in it.

Giving up on being organized Sirius gathered up all school related things, and dumped them into the wooden trunk, he jumped onto the lid forcing it down and latched the lid down, he hoped he'd gotten everything because he really didn't know, he supposed that he could ask Sarah and Charles to send it through owl to him.

Sirius had to admit that it felt good to even think that, to believe that someone really would send him his left behind things, Regulus used to when he was in first and second year but afterwards anything Regulus sent him was opened with extreme caution or not opened at all.

With a sigh Sirius fell back onto his bed, thinking about his family was making him feel sick and he'd made a promise to himself not to think of any family members at all, it just made his mental state decline incredibly.

Closing his eye's Sirius let dreams of exploding toilets and screaming Slytherin's amuse him until he awoke.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Regulus curled into a ball looking at his packed trunk, it was a boring trunk, a smooth dark brown with no pictures of friends on it, no muggle stickers, no scratches or nicks in the paint, across the top was his name, _Regulus A. Black_, painted on in gold paint, it was a perfect as the day he had got it five years ago.

Inside the trunk it was all perfectly packed, carefully folded robes, preciously stacked school books, his broom stick lay across the back of the trunk and hidden in the very bottom of it was a bag of muggle jellybeans, Regulus preferred them to the wizard version. He liked to know what he was eating before he ate it.

If his mother knew he was eating something even remotely muggle related she would break his arm, literally.

His mother had taken to hurting him now Sirius is gone, sometimes it would just be a few smacks maybe and punch or two and then all was forgotten, other nights the whip would come out, or on rare occasions his mother would whip out her wand and Crucio him till he was barely breathing and couldn't speak for a week.

Of course she used her wand often, snake bites, slashes across his chest, they were all caused by his mother's wand. She didn't like to use Crucio because it didn't leave a physical mark, she liked to see physical evidence of the pain she caused.

One night Regulus had made the bad decision of asking her why she did it, why she hurt the only heir left to the family.

She'd sneered cruelly, "Why do I hurt you Regulus? Because I want to hurt your brother."

Regulus didn't understand but didn't ask any further, he'd already pushed the limits far enough, but it seemed he didn't have to speak any further as his mother continued without being asked, possibly hearing the unasked question her son had thought.

"Why would this hurt your brother? Because the bruises will let him know who has taken his place, the cuts and slashes will let him know who now suffers because he ran away, the broken bones and broken spirit will tell him just what the repercussions of his little stunt are, and of course Regulus, darling, the scars painting your body will represent everything he has done wrong." She sneered, circling him, whip unfurled and clenched in her hand.

"And he will come crawling back to us, Regulus, if only to save you, and when we catch him, we will never let him go. Ever." She cackled and let the whip fly back before whistling down and striking its target, his face.

It was that night Regulus decided that no one would know of this abuse, no one could see these scars and if they ever did they could never know the real way they got there, if only for Sirius' safety.

He'd seen Sirius one day, while in Diagon Alley, he knew that his mother would leave him there, maybe he'd lose a toe or two in the cold before he found his way home.

Regulus heard him laughing with his friend, the Potter boy, he hadn't seen him when he'd left Sirius there. Potter was like Sirius' brother, it saddened him to know that even while Sirius still had a brother in flesh and blood he had to find a replacement for him, because he wasn't good enough.

Sirius had come close to finding out that day, he'd come down towards him and Regulus had to run, he knew that if he had stayed Sirius would've have asked questions like, why is he sitting out here in the cold? Why is he sitting here alone? Why is his hand bleeding?

Closing his eye's memories pressed down upon him of his horrible school holidays, he'd looked up glamour charms so that he could hide the scars across the skin that needed to be exposed, to hide the ugly scars covering his face.

As Regulus fell into a restless sleep he couldn't help but think that this year would be the worst one yet.

But it had to be better than what had happen at home.

Nothing could be worse.

* * *

**2nd A/N: Back again! Thank-you for reading and it be lovely if you could review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ravens with Fangs

**A/N: Hi... Erm, Sorry. I know it's been ages since I last put up a chapter...last year wasn't it? I am so very sorry! And I know this is a bit disappointing but I do have an excuse, not that you're interested but here it is...I lost my USB which had the Chapter on it and I spent most of them time looking for it hoping to everything awesome that it hadn't been washed. I still haven't found it but I felt really guilty and I wanted to get this chapter up so I wrote this...I know it's short and it's not very good. I only quickly scanned through it so please point out my mistakes and I hope Regulus hasn't changed much. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and if you're still here and reading this than thank-you so very much for sticking with me! I am utterly hopeless with updates so...sorry! Also I hope this isn't cliche but I really wanted them to meet! Anyway... I also didn't make one of those Author's Notes chapters because they annoy me and I'm guessing they annoy others so... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Regulus, Sirius, James, Peter I don't any of them... I know it's sad. **

**Warnings: None! It's relatively normal...**

* * *

Regulus stared blankly across the platform and let his mother kiss his cheek, her lips were cold and dry coated in some thick red substance. Regulus assumed it's the same as what the muggle women wear, Lipstick, although his mother would never admit to having a muggle product on her or in her home. She probably prided herself on never even laying a finger on such thing.

While his mother withdrew her lips from his cheek she let them graze his ear, her hot breath was unpleasant and wet against his ear as she whispered hoarsely, "Don't think I haven't noticed your scars all suddenly disappearing Regulus, too scared to show everyone how it is? Pathetic little boy, be sure to send your brother our love." She sneered and fixed her tight lips into a partly loving smile, no one really expected her to love. Not many of the Black's actually do.

Regulus picked up his heavy trunk and dragged it onto the train, it looked anything but respectable and Regulus couldn't find it within himself to care, he was tired and in pain, if anyone asked him later he would complain about not being able to use magic and put up a whinging little git act up, it should be easy. He was one up until these holidays.

Each carriage he passed by were already full, sniggering Gryffindors, giggling Hufflepuffs, gossiping Ravenclaws, cold glares from Slytherins. While Regulus usually would have filed himself away with the glaring Slytherins he continued on down the corridor looking into various different carriages each one getting less and less full until he finally reached a carriage right at the back with one lone Ravenclaw inside.

Not really wanting to but seeing no other option Regulus slid open the carriage door and stepped inside.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Regulus asked, the blonde boy looked up at him as if expecting an explanation as of why he wanted to sit here, Regulus didn't want to give one. So he didn't.

After a few seconds the boy shrugged and waved his arm at the opposite seat, "Go ahead."

Regulus pulled his trunk in behind him and slid the door closed, looking at the baggage rack latched onto the wall above the window and back down at his trunk Regulus sighed, there was no way he was getting his trunk up there with manual labour, not because he couldn't be bothered he just didn't have the strength.

Withdrawing his wand from his pocket Regulus whispered a spell they learnt in First Year and levitated his trunk up onto the racks, when the trunk settled and Regulus was sure it wouldn't topple off he slipped his wand back in his pocket before sitting down on the seat opposite the blonde haired Ravenclaw, who was looking at him with narrowed eye's and pursed lips.

"You're not supposed to use magic until we arrive at Hogwarts." He said tightly, eyeing Regulus' pocket warily.

"What are you going to do? Tell on me?" Regulus drawled and leaned back into his chair, eyebrow raised, already he was slipping into his egotistical jerk act, again it was simple, he was one last year.

"I might, I could get your wand snapped if I wanted to." The boy said rising his gaze to look at Regulus' face, his eyes were a dark brown with insanity edging into them.

Regulus straightened in his seat and titled his head slightly, he would pay for being curious, wether the pay would be good or bad was yet to be seen, "What's your name?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." The blonde haired boy replied sticking out his hand with a slight smirk but Regulus waved it off with a smirk of his own.

"Oh please, your father couldn't get my wand snapped even if I'd committed murder with it, my father on the other hand could get your fathers and your wand snapped in minutes." Regulus snarled and Barty tilted his head in contemplation.

"Well, what's your name then?" Barty asked eyeing Regulus with caution.

"Regulus Black," He supplied expecting the usual reaction, biting of the lip, whimpering, sudden fleeing or deep respect. None of which happened.

Barty snorted and waved his hand his tongue darted out between his lips and quickly licked his bottom one before retreating into his mouth, "Your father has no influence what so ever in the Ministry, even I have more connections with them then your father."

Regulus raised an eyebrow, "Since both our fathers seem to be equally unimportant in the Ministry we may as well forget the whole wand snapping business?"

Barty's tongue darted out between his lips again as he thought before nodding, "Alright, but I want something to help me forget."

Regulus barked out a laugh, this Ravenclaw was getting more and more Slytherin as they talked, "What about I don't mention anything about that Dark Art's book you were reading and in return you don't mention any magic used this trip?" Regulus bargained and Barty's eyes widened before nodding.

"Alright, okay, agreed." Barty's tongue swiped his upper lip quickly, Regulus nodded.

Even though Barty seemed like a complete git, Regulus couldn't help but like him.

At least the git wouldn't be able to tell when he was lying.

The train gained speed and flew away from the station; Regulus didn't even acknowledge his stony faced mother.

* * *

**A/N: Back! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Feel free to correct any mistakes and point out plot holes! Thank-you! Also if I didn't reply to your review it's because I am seriously awkward... :D I did plan on having a Sirius part but it wasn't happening...sorry.**


End file.
